warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster (Songfic)
a songfic by Phoenix Flight OA: Imagine Dragons ___________________ You? You want me to talk about my past? Why do you want to know about it, anyway!? I already hate you and I don't even know your name. I don't want to know your name either, so don't even say it. StreamClan...? Wh-- Listen up, mouse-brain! Sorry to disappoint you, but I was never in that sorry group of cats! I've been a rogue all my life and I don't know any of those cats. ...My name is not Rippleheart. You're mistaken, mouse-brain. Okay, fine! Shut up! I was Rippleheart! You want to know my past so badly? Huh? Okay, I'll tell you then. You'll leave me alone afterwards. Ever since I could remember, Everything inside of me, Just wanted to fit in I scrambled into the nursery, cheerful like a kit should've been. "Hi, guys!" I chirped. I was referring to my denmates, a litter of four. Shadekit, Sunkit, Shrewkit, and Sparkkit. I was Ripplekit, the youngest StreamClan cat. The four seemed to be playing some variation of tag. Sunkit was chasing his sister Sparkkit across the den while Shadekit and Shrewkit hovered nearby, as if they were preparing to run if Sunkit changed course. When Sunkit sees me, he immediately halted and stared at me, his eyes angry. Sparkkit slowed to a stop, confused. When she saw me, she smiled slightly. Shadekit glared at me, a look of disgust on his face. "Oh, look. It's Ripplekit. Joy." His voice was flat and unenthusiastic, but I couldn't recognize that, being the stupid kit I was. "What's he doing here?" Shadekit hissed to Shrewkit, his fur rising. Sparkkit waved her paw slightly in greeting, but Shrewkit shouldered her aside and jeered, "The runt, in other words!" Shrewkit was the one I remember the second-most out of those four. He had long grey-brown fur, and had a small tuft of fur on his head that would never slick down. His warrior name is Shrewtail. But he was still a kit when he taunted me for the first time. He teased me for being small when I was first born, and it never stopped. My deformed paw didn't help either. I still remember one thing he said to me when I was a moon old - "You'll never be a true warrior,! I bet Teaselstar'll throw you out to the foxes before you even become an apprentice. You're worthless anyway." Those words still anger me to this day. Sparkkit glared at him, frowning, but Shrewkit ignored her. Shadekit and Sunkit sat by, looking pretty bored. Shrewkit growled, "You'll never be a warrior, let alone an apprentice." I was never one for pretenders, Everything I tried to be, Just wouldn't settle in I was the weakest kit, and even my voice sounded weak. I tried to protest, "But--" Shrewkit cut off my protest with more taunts. "Weak runt! You never should've been born! You'll never do anything useful to the Clan. You'll stay in the nursery all your life because you'll always be as small as a kit! Your paw'll be cut off too." His green eyes always flashed in satisfaction at my reaction. It was always the same: He'd tease me, then I'd cry for my mother. Sunkit's ginger fur was bristling as he stepped toward me, his claws unsheathed. It was obviously a threat, he wouldn't actually attack me. But he's unpredictable. I immediately stepped back, tears already in my eyes. I wailed, "Mom! Stormheart!" My mother practically flew through the nursery's entrance, her eyes wide. Her fur was bristling and she looked furious. "What happened?" she hissed angrily, her voice low. Sunkit scrambled away from me, looking down at his paws. "I didn't even touch him." he mumbled, lashing his tail. Shrewkit sprang to his paws in defense of his brother. He yowled, "He's weak, Stormheart! How could you raise such a worthless scrap?" Stormheart's eyes hardened. I had never seen her that angry, but I didn't care. I shuffled toward her and cowered beside her. She wrapped her tail around me. To the others she snapped, "Teaselstar will hear about this!" She remained by my side the rest of that day, always glaring at the four if they came close. If I told you what I was, Would you turn your back on me? That night, I looked up at my mother. "Why do they hate me?" I quietly asked,. Her eyes softened as she looked at me. She didn't hesitate to answer. "They're jealous of how good of a warrior you'll become, that's all." She curled her tail around me, throwing a glare at the other four kits. Their foster mother was Teaselstar, the leader. When they were brought into the Clan, no one wanted to raise them, so Teaselstar ended up caring for them. "But they tell me that I'll... never be a true warrior..." "They're wrong, Ripplekit. You'll be the best warrior this Clan has ever seen. You have StreamClan blood in your veins. They were loners." Stormheart lifted her head, gazing into space. "Your father would have been proud of you." she murmured. "No. He is proud of you." "Even with my bad paw...?" I held up my twisted foot, a worried look in my eyes. "Even with your paw." Stormheart reassured me, grazing my ear with her nose. "Now get some rest, little warrior." She rested her head between her paws and soon she was alseep. And if I seem dangerous, Would you be scared? ' ' I get the feeling just because Everything I touch isn't dark enough ' ' That this problem lies in me I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster. A monster, a monster, And it keeps getting stronger. ' ' Do I have to run and hide? I never said that I want this. ' ' This burden came to me, And it's made its home inside If I told you what I was, Would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, Would you be scared? ' ' I get the feeling just because, Everything I touch isn't dark enough ' ' That this problem lies in me I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, A monster, a monster, And it keeps getting stronger. I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, A monster, a monster, And it keeps getting stronger. Category:Songfic Category:Eevee's Songfics